vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Kurugenzi
The Kurugenzi is the executive body of the Solaris Federation, to whom the Kaizari of Solaris must consult in matters regarding the Federation as a whole. The Kurugenzi is made up of the represenatives (usually the leaders), from each of the major species of the Federation, though those of the protectorates aren't included. It is made up of nine Xai'athi, one for each the breeds, one Eldar, Tau, and Human. It is this body that governs the Federation, while the Kaizari directs it. The task of the Kurugenzi is to help the Kaizari govern each breed of Xai'athi, as well as the Eldar, Tau, and Humans, as effectively as possible. Thus, the Kurugenzi is the most powerful political body in the Federation. As a result, the decisions made by the Kurugenzi effects the lives of the Federation's two thousand trillion inhabitants. History During the Exodus in M5, Kaizari Muumba needed a group of individuals to assist him in leading the diverse Xai'athi people of the Federation. He noted that as each breed was different culturally, and also had different pyshical needs, Muumba called up an election for one person from each breed of Xai'athi, as well as from the Eldar, to help him form a council of which they would be a member. In 203.M5, the Kurugenzi was created, and had seven members, who would help the Kaizari govern the Federation. The Kurugenzi would also pass laws that would be accepted by all of the breeds, and serve as a power balancer, keeping the Kaizari in check, and insuring the Kaizari never grew to powerful. As the fleet on which the Kurugenzi grew closer and closer to the new homeworld, they were now responsible for leading the breeds to their assigned territories, and serving as the governors of each. This allowed the Kaizari to remain informed as to the greater needs of the Xai'athi as a whole, for each member was able to inform him of their respective breed's wants and needs. The power of the Kurugenzi grew throughout the Foundation and Stabilization Eras, to the point were they were performing their role perfectly, and keeping the Kaizaris they served in line. The massive power the Kurugenzi held began to wane in 394.M20, under Kaizari Zhelezo, who worked closely with fellow Zverian, Gregori Abramov, representative of the Zver Federation, to weakened the Kurugenzi, allowing the Kaizari to gain concessions for his people. This of course angered the rest of the Kurugenzi and the Xai'athi people as a whole when the scandal came to light. But as with all politicans, all that was needed was a "heartfelt apology", and the secret dealing dissappeared from the media. This pattern of behavior would lead to the full-blown corruption that plagued Solaris for the next 8,000 years, as subsequent Kaizaris began to bend the Kurugenzi to their will, and install loyal politicans in the government, who woul vote favorably for their patron. The Kurugenzi almost died under the Myasnik Administration, as yet another Zverian tried to force the Kurugenzi to do him bidding. When it tried to fight back, Myasnik illegally took away it's powers, as that ability was reserved for the Mtawala alone. The Kurugenzi regained some of it's powers under Kaizari Mkulima, who had Kaizari Myasnik arrested on heavy corruption charges, and began to clear the government of it's corruption. This victory would be short-lived, for when Mkulima was assassinated by his sucessor, Kaizari Haikyō-sha, in 876.M28, the Nokemono Kaizari did the unbelievable, and ousted the Kurugenzi members, and replaced them with Nokemono members from her clan. The back-and-forth corruption on all levels of the government was too much for the Federation, who had just experienced a slave rebellion in M29. Haikyō-sha's second, Kansela Níos Glaine, the future Kaizari Airíoch, had Kazari Haikyō-sha charged on corruption and murder, leading to Haikyō-sha fleeing Federation space with her supporters. Though the Kurugenzi member were restored to their positions, Kaizari Airíoch didn't return it's power, as the Imperium of Man had just invaded Solaris, leading to her "assuming direct control of all government functions for the duration of the crisis". The Kurugenzi wouldn't regain it's glory until the mid-Federation Era, under Kaizari Hekima, who felt that it needed to have the power to help him lead the Federation effectively, as it's members, the leaders of their breeds, had the information on who needed what, and how. In M41, the Kurugenzi was admitted it's newest member. The large number of Tau that joined the Federation required representation, and would recieve it. Current Members *Enzi Wakali - Representative of the Awali *Akasha Madora - Representative of the Vashti *Lasala Hlatshwayo - Representative of the Kordanians *Aibhilín Caitríona - Representative of the Nexusians *Nassor Kurenga - Representative of the Iconians *Shen Di - Representative of the Liulan *Jayashree Nair - Representative of the Anugami *Amaterasu - Representative of the Nokemono *Fyodor Orlovsky - Representative of the Zverians *Aydan - Representative of the Eldar *Shas'o'Nyanda - Representative of the Tau *Macaris Aristodemus - Representative of the Humans Category:Storage Category:Copyright